Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Michael needs to master at least $115$ songs. Michael has already mastered $34$ songs. If Michael can master $9$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Michael will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Michael Needs to have at least $115$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 115$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 115$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 9 + 34 \geq 115$ $ x \cdot 9 \geq 115 - 34 $ $ x \cdot 9 \geq 81 $ $x \geq \dfrac{81}{9} = 9$ Michael must work for at least 9 months.